Rugrats, siguiendo sus caminos
by s.s. lilium
Summary: Después de haber transcurrido ya tantos años separados ninguno se había parado a pensar en los otros, no habían planeado detener sus ocupadas agendas para lo que pasaría a continuación. Al graduarse cada uno tomo su propio camino separando así al gran equipo que formaban, pero esto no significa que les haya ido mal pero tampoco puedo decir que hayan alcanzado aquello que querían.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen para nada, son parte de los creadores de Rugrats y Rugrats crecidos (All grown up!).

Después de haber transcurrido ya tantos años separados ninguno se había parado a pensar en los otros, no habían planeado detener sus ocupadas agendas para lo que pasaría a continuación.

Al graduarse cada uno tomo su propio camino separando así al gran equipo que formaban, pero esto no significa que les haya ido mal sin embargo tampoco puedo decir que hayan alcanzado aquello que habían soñado conseguir desde pequeños.

Día uno: La prima malvada

Había sido un día difícil para la chica rubia, haberse equivocado de esa manera al dar el reportaje era algo que seguramente afectaría en su carrera en la televisión, iba desquitándose con todo al que veía en especial con su compañero pelirrojo.

-Me hubieras dicho antes de empezar a grabar- le reclamaba la chica

-Lo intenté pero me dijiste que no te hablará- se defendía el muchacho y la chica solo gruño en respuesta, estaba furiosa -Vamos Angélica, no fue tan malo- la intentó calmar pero los nervios de ella volaron con ese último comentario

-¡¿Qué no fue tan malo?! No solo me equivoque con el nombre del lugar si no que en todo momento tenía popo de pájaro en mi blusa, fue terrible ni siquiera concluir- le grito a Harold, su fiel acompañante y entonces se topó con otro pelirrojo conocido, aquel sujeto extraño con su sombrero con dentadura, -Ten cuidado SOQUETE- le grito sin siquiera voltear a ver, cuando se dio cuenta de que era él su reacción fue aun peor -¿Qué haces aquí rarito?- le dijo acompañando sus palabras con un golpe en la frente

-Quería saber cómo estabas primita- le respondió el niño Pickles a la furiosa reportera.

-Muy bien, ahora no me molestes- respondió y continúo su camino al estudio.

Al llegar hasta la oficina central su jefe lo esperaba molesto, con aquel ceño fruncido y la frente llena de arrugas, tenía una taza de café en mano, probablemente esto lo ayudaba a relajarse un poco pero a pesar de tenerla se le saltaban los nervios y se veía a leguas.

-¡Lo has vuelto a hacer!- le grito al llegar y la rubia se sobresalto

-No volverá a suceder, lo que pasó fue que...- comenzó a decir pero el malhumorado señor la interrumpió -No me interesan tus excusas, tienes una última oportunidad para demostrarme que eres buena en esto, conseguí el reportaje de tu vida o estarás DESPEDIDA- el señor tomo un sorbo de su taza y respiro un poco más calmado sin embargo al volver a mirar a la rubia sin palabras se volvió a enojar y grito -Anda, ¡Fuera de aquí!- la reportera muy nerviosa se movió del lugar y salió diciendo -Le aseguro que no lo defraudare- y entonces cerró la puerta y no pudo ver más la cara arrugada del calvo de su jefe, ahora la única cara enojada que se veía era la de ella, su compañero pelirrojo se acercó temeroso -¿Todo bien?- pregunto con cautela, la chica lo fulmino con la mirada y se fue gruñendo de ahí mientras se preguntaba donde conseguiría un reportaje tan bueno como para seguir trabajando y conseguir aquel puesto tan deseado para ella.

Al salir al aire libre solo pensaba en cómo podría hacerle para convencer a su jefe, pero sus problemas se multiplicaron al ver al pelirrojo sentado tan cerca, su primo menor había llegado y no pensaba dejarla tan fácilmente.

-¿Qué pretendes aquí Pickles?- le dijo Angélica acercándose hasta él

-Tengo una misión importante- le respondió

-Ay ya estas con tus tonterías- dijo resoplando para ella misma, no estaba segura si escucharlo y pedirle ayuda o simplemente ignorarlo.

-No son tonterías, Izzy me dijo que era realmente importante lograr que...- empezó diciendo pero fue interrumpido por su querida prima -¿Izzy? Ya madura, es solo un amigo imaginario, lo que diga él no tiene importancia- le grito como solía hacerlo siempre.

-Lo dice la que aun duerme con su muñeca- respondió con hostilidad el pelirrojo y esto hizo enfurecer a Angélica.

-Si no tienes nada importante que decirme puedes irte- le grito y comenzó a alejarse de él -Cuando los reúna a todos volveré contigo y tendrás de nuevo una gran aventura- le dijo mientras ella se alejaba, ella se detuvo por unos instantes pensando si esa gran aventura podría utilizarla para su reportaje, pero luego recordó que su primo había mencionado a Izzy y continuo caminando lejos de aquel rarito.

Entonces Dil sacó una libreta y palomeo el nombre de Angélica en aquella lista en la que se encontraban los nombres de todos, el primero era el de la rubia y ahora seguía otra vieja conocida.


	2. Chapter 2

Día uno/ tarde: En el hospital

Con un aire de esperanza el pelirrojo se dirigió con su próximo objetivo, aquella vieja amiga que siempre cuidaba de él.

Llegó al hospital y pregunto en la recepción pero la enfermera le contesto amablemente que la doctora Carmichael estaba ocupada en sala de emergencias, por lo cual le dio las gracias y se retiró sigilosamente, un pequeño inconveniente como este no lo detendría en la misión que le había sido encomendada, camino por los pasillos hasta encontrar una puerta que lo llevaba a un pequeño salón lleno de batas de doctores, un tremendo cliché en cuento a colorarse a hospitales sin embargo era una táctica que pocas veces había fallado, Dil se colocó la bata y salió por los pasillos del hospital saludando a las enfermeras que pasaban y ocultándose de unos cuantos doctores de apariencia severa, abría las habitaciones en busca de una mujer morena pero solo encontraba enfermos y más enfermos, reposando tranquilamente en sus camas, algunas veían la televisión y reían de un reportaje de una rubia "Pobre Angélica" pensaba Dil cada que la veía en el canal y continuaba su búsqueda.

Mientras vagaba por los pasillos distraído se topó con un señor calvo que al igual que él usaba una bata blanca, llevaba en sus manos una tabla con nombres y habitaciones "Un doctor" pensó el muchacho e intento huir de ahí pero aquel señor le hablo antes de que él pudiese retirarse -Oye tu ¿Eres un doctor de aquí? Nunca te había visto antes- intentado disimular comenzó a conversar con él -Sí, soy nuevo- dijo sin pensarlo mucho, fue convincente al principio pero el doctor continuo hablando -Muy bien, podrías ayudarme con esto ¿Tu qué opinas?- le dijo enseñándole una foto del cerebro de algún paciente, se veía unas cuantas manchas por ahí pero realmente no entendía de que se trataba, como siempre dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió -Yo pienso que deberían de operarlo inmediatamente- le respondió un poco nervioso, el muchacho estaba ansioso por irse de ahí pero no se le ocurría alguna excusa que lo salvara, sin embargo no era la respuesta que buscaba aquel doctor, lo miro con detenimiento y dio su juicio -Tú no eres un doctor ¿Qué haces aquí?- el pelirrojo se fue corriendo cuando pudo y se escondió en una de las habitaciones de los pacientes que estaba al doblar la esquina, estaba oscura por lo que no se dio cuenta en realidad de aquella persona que reposaba en la cama, se metió debajo de esta y espero a que su perseguidor se despistara un rato, pasado un minuto estaba a punto de salir de ahí abajo pero el señor calvo abrió la puerta frunciendo el ceño -Disculpe señor ¿Ha entrado alguien en la habitación? - le pregunto al paciente -Nadie más que usted- le respondió con una enorme sonrisa después de aclararse la garganta y el pelirrojo se sorprendió al escuchar aquella voz tan familiar, sin siquiera sospechar un poco el calvo se fue cerrando la puerta tras de él, Dil suspiro de alivio y salió de su escondite, se paró enfrente de la cama y observo a aquella persona que lo había salvado, un anciano con pocas energías.

-¡Abuelo!- exclamo con felicidad y se lanzó a abrazarlo -No sabía que estabas aquí ¿Todo está bien?- le pregunto inmediatamente mientras estaba en sus brazos

-Todo estaba bien, solo es la revisión del mes, ya sabes esto de estar viejo es un problema- dijo acompañando su comentario con una pequeña risa, el muchacho sonrió también -No te preocupes por mí, tienes algo que hacer ¿Verdad?- y señalo la puerta mientras le lanzaba una mirada pícara, él asintió y salió de la habitación pero antes le dijo -Pronto volveré a verte- y se fue a continuar su búsqueda, levemente logro escuchar a su abuelo decir –Trae algo para mí la próxima vez.

Ya no tardó mucho en toparse con aquella que buscaba, mientras corría por los pasillos choco con una doctora de cabello oscuro, desafortunadamente esto sucedió enseguida de unas escaleras por lo cual el pelirrojo rodo unos cuantos escalones a bajo hasta que pudo recobrar el control de su cuerpo, al ver la cara de la doctora se olvidó del dolor -Susie- dijo con una gran sonrisa, ella estaba sorprendida, su amigo acababa de caer por las escaleras -Dil ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse, el asintió con la cabeza y entonces Susie quito esa cara de preocupación que tenía.

Lo llevó a una habitación vacía donde le coloco una medicina en los golpes que se acababa de hacer

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- le pregunto mientras lo curaba.

-Estaba buscándote- le respondió, ella lo miro por unos segundos.

-Oh y ¿Para qué me buscabas?

-¿Hace cuánto que no ves a los demás?

-Pues ha pasado mucho tiempo- dijo ella bajando la mirada.

-Voy a juntarlos a todos de nuevo.

-¿Planeas una fiesta de algún tipo? Me dan vacaciones en las fechas de navidad.

-No una fiesta- le respondió el pelirrojo -Es algo para que vuelvan a estar juntos como antes, tú sabes.

-Dil, todos tienen cosas que hacer ahora y sería difícil lograrlo de esa manera- la morena termino de colocar la medicina y la guardo en uno de los estantes cercanos, su mirada era triste aun que intentaba disimularlo

-¿Te gusta ser doctora?- le pregunto mientras se movía de lugar para inspeccionarlo

-Claro que me gusta, hay personas que me necesitan aquí- le respondió con una ligera sonrisa

\- Realmente te queda este trabajo, siempre cuidabas de mi cuando era pequeño, pero pensé que querías ser cantante.

-Oh vamos, esos son sueños de niños, soy una adulta ahora, tengo pacientes que atender- le dijo mordiéndose el labio, era obvio que no era solo un sueño de niños, a pesar de que parecía estar bien con aquel trabajo nunca podría llenarla por completo de aquella felicidad que buscaba.

-Entonces te llamaré cuando estén todos y así tú también iras- el pelirrojo le dirigió una amplia sonrisa llena de confianza y ella solo lo miro, le dio un papel y pluma -¿Me darías tu número?- entonces una pequeña sonrisa de esperanza apareció en la cara de Susie, anoto su número y esperaría aquella llamada de su amigo, realmente no entendía que quería lograr con eso, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había visto por última vez a Dil pero aún recordaba perfectamente todas esas locuras que solía hacer para conseguir lo que quería.

Al salir del hospital sacó nuevamente su lista y palomeo el nombre de Susie en ella, aún faltaba mucho para llegar a su objetivo pero el tiempo no lo apresuraba, al menos eso creía él.


	3. Chapter 3

El último objetivo del día, aquel cuyo cabello se asemejaba al suyo.

Entro en el edificio y pregunto en la recepción por su amigo, la secretaria ni siquiera lo miro una vez, únicamente señalo una dirección que lo llevaba a una puerta, el chico se alejó de ahí para buscarlo.

"Esto es más fácil que en el hospital" pensó, entro por donde le habían indicado e inmediatamente se encontró con el pelirrojo de lentes, él se le quedo viendo anonadado.

-Hola Carlitos, tanto sin verte- le dijo Dylan sonriendo

-Creo que sería más apropiado que me llamarás Carlos ahora- le respondió tan correctamente

-Para mí tú siempre serás Carlitos- le insistió y su amigo suspiro rindiéndose

-Es extraño verte por aquí ¿Tienes algún asunto pendiente?- le pregunto acomodándose los lentes

-Tienes un lindo escritorio- le dijo revolviendo todas las cosas que tenía sobre este hasta que se encontró con una foto que le traía tantos recuerdos, salían todos en aquellos viejos tiempos llenos de diversión " A veces me pregunto ¿Para qué crecemos?" pensaba Dil observando la imagen, entonces recordó que tenía algo importante que hacer ahí -Y al final terminaste trabajando en una oficina, tan monótona- dijo casi para sí mismo, pero Carlitos logro escucharlo

-Claro ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? - dijo con un tono molesto y entonces Dil lo noto, como los ojos de su amigo veían al pasado al igual que los suyos, mostraba algo de frustración ¿Estaría satisfecho?

-No en realidad, siempre te han gustado más las cosas seguras- Carlitos bajo la mirada, había dado justo en el blanco, le entrego la foto que estaba mirando -Pensabas que esto era seguro ¿Verdad?

-No entiendo a qué te refieres- le respondió

-Esta amistad, pasar el tiempo junto a ellos.

-La amistad aún perdura, a pesar de que ese tiempo se haya perdido mientras íbamos creciendo.

-Es un tierno punto de vista, pero aun que sigan siendo amigos ya no se puede disfrutar de esa amistad- el pelirrojo de lentes se rindió ante esas palabras -Sabes tengo una misión- comenzó diciendo y con esto capturo toda su atención -Los volveré a reunir- concluyó con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Vamos Dil creo que eso es algo improbable que suceda, todos tienen cosas que hacer- Dil se desilusionó con estas palabras "¿A caso están conformes así?" pensaba el inocente muchacho "Tal vez sea mejor rendirse como todos" se dijo después, si ya nadie quería intentarlo ¿Por qué lo haría él? Pero entonces vio la fotografía nuevamente, todos parados en el jardín de la casa de sus padres con una enorme sonrisa y ahí estaba él, junto con todos ellos, sonriendo.

-A pesar de que siempre decías "No hay que hacer esto" o siempre escoger aquello que fuese más seguro, ahí estabas en cada cosa que hacíamos, cooperando y divirtiéndote, en el fondo sé que no te gustan todas estas cosas aburridas- le decía Dil señalando el lugar, había recuperado el deseo de lograrlo -Sé que eres una persona que le gusta tomar riesgos, lo seguro es tu caparazón pero en el interior eres alguien que prefiere estar con sus amigos que en este aburrido lugar.

-¿Y quién no? ¿Quién no prefiere estar con sus amigos que trabajando?- le grito exaltado, todo lo que le estaba diciendo era verdad -Pero tenemos responsabilidades Dil, somos adultos- termino diciéndole furioso

-¿Y esto es realmente lo que quieres hacer?- le pregunto con un tono calmado y una mirada fría, pero este no le respondió -Abandonar tus sueños es algo doloroso, pero ni siquiera saber cuáles son tus sueños es más doloroso- le dijo mientras comenzaba a irse de ahí, había sido difícil conversar con él, Carlitos lo veía mientras el caminaba a la salida.

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba afuera, espero unos minutos porque tenía la esperanza de que su amigo se retractara y lo ayudase en su importantísima misión, pero el tiempo continuaba pasando y no se mostraba por ahí, "Probablemente no logre nada con él" creía Dil, de pronto apareció corriendo el pelirrojo de lentes, parecía algo agitado y casi sin aliento le dijo -Yo no quiero esto- Dil sonrió aliviado de que alguien lo comprendía -Renuncie- le dijo devolviendo la sonrisa pero entonces el muchacho se quedó sorprendido de la valentía que tenía al hacer algo tan arriesgado -Te ayudaré a juntarlos a todos- le dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda como muestra de amistad y entonces ambos caminaron lejos de ahí, de ese lugar donde antes estuvo la vida de Carlitos pero ya no estaría más.

-¿No tendrías que traer tus cosas?- le pregunto cuando ya estaban más alejados y el pelirrojo salió corriendo de regreso, al llegar a su oficina se encontró con su jefe, acababa de hablar con él y lo veía muy severamente -Espero que tu decisión no sea errónea- le dijo el señor con el ceño fruncido

-Espero lo mismo- le dijo mientras colocaba todo en un caja y se marchaba para buscar algo mejor, algo que hiciera latir su corazón de felicidad.

Regreso con Dylan, quien lo esperaba donde se había quedado mientras se reía un poco de Carlos.

-A cualquiera se le olvida un detalle o dos ¿Verdad?- le dijo cuándo por fin lo alcanzó, la caja no se veía en realidad pesada pero parecía un gran esfuerzo para él -Y ahora ¿A dónde iremos?- le pregunto después, hubo unos momentos de silencio hasta que por fin contesto

-Descansaremos por hoy- su amigo asintió al comentario

-Bueno, te veré mañana- le dijo Carlitos a Dil mientras él se dirigía hacia su carro

-Oye espera- entonces se detuvo a esperar que le dijera algo -La verdad es que no tengo donde dormir, estaba viviendo en otra ciudad- termino de decir su amigo

-¿Y no pensaste donde te quedarías desde antes?

-Ya sabes, a cualquiera se le olvida un detalle o dos- le giño el ojo con una expresión picara y el segundo pelirrojo entendió que iría con él.

Y ahora Carlitos solo tenía en mente una cosa y no era precisamente sobre la búsqueda de sus amigos, lo que ahora se preguntaba era: ¿Cuál sería su sueño en realidad?


	4. Chapter 4

El siguiente día fue más sencillo, con la ayuda del segundo pelirrojo pudo encontrar a la niña Finster (ahora mujer) trabajando como maestra en una escuela primaria, llegaron a la hora de la salida de estos para no causar problemas, a petición de Carlos,

-¿Crees que nos acompañe? - Le pregunto Dylan -Depende, supongo yo, de que tan feliz sea en su trabajo, ¿no te parece?- le respondió mientras miraba a todos esos pequeños niños salir

-¿Recuerdas cuando éramos así de pequeños? - le pregunto el excéntrico pelirrojo al otro, Carlos lo miro por un momento y luego sonrió -Claro que sí, yo era muy cobarde en todo y Tommy me daba el valor necesario-

\- Eres más valiente de lo que crees- lo animo el pequeño.

-Todos nos divertíamos tanto, Izzy me dio el valor que necesitaba para emprender este en viaje en busca de algo muy importante que había perdido-

-¿Izzy?- preguntó sorprendido Finster pero Dylan ya no tuvo tiempo de responder porque en ese momento una maestra de cabello morado-azul salió de la escuela con un maletín café, los niños se detenían a despedirse y se retiraban con una gran sonrisa, ella parecía muy feliz también, Carlitos dudo un momento antes de caminar hacia ella pero su amigo se había adelantado y ya estaba acercándose

-¡Kimi!-grito con emoción Dylan, ella lo miro sorprendida y le mostró una hermosa sonrisa,

-Hace tiempo que no te veía Dil- le dijo al estar ya cerca, luego miro a su hermano y lo saludo también -¿Qué hacen por aquí?- les pregunto extrañada

-Vinimos en una misión secreta a rescatarte de tu sufrimiento- dijo inmediatamente Dil mientras volteaba a ver a todas partes como si alguien los estuviera vigilando, lo cual confundió a Carlos, no sabía nada sobre una misión secreta, Kimi solo soltó una risita -No estoy sufriendo- le respondió -Me encanta dar clases en esta escuela- Dil se quedó quieto por un momento, nunca había pensado que haría si uno de ellos si estaba satisfecho con su vida actual, no había imaginado que podrían serlo al estar separado de los otros -Yo pensaba...- comenzó a decir Dil pero sus palabras se quedaron en el aire mientras Carlos lo interrumpía para que no dijera nada inadecuado que hiciera a su querida hermana realizar una tontería como le había ocurrido a él -Deberíamos ir a un lugar a charlar sobre nuestras vidas ¿Qué les parece?- sugirió en su intento Carlos y ambos aceptaron gustosos.

Primera coincidencia del día: Se encuentran con la siguiente en lista

Decidieron ir entonces al Java Lava, aquel lugar en el que habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos cuando eran adolescentes, se acercaron a la barra a ordenar y fue cuando volteo la mujer de cabello corto y puntas rosadas, no era una completa coincidencia encontrársela ahí, después de todo el establecimiento pertenencia en parte a su madre

-¡Lily!- exclamo emocionado Dylan y ella lo saludo de la misma manera a todos

-¿Qué hacemos por aquí?- les pregunto con una sonrisa

-Este par de raros fueron por mí a mi trabajo- le respondió Kimi y Lily soltó una risa y se quitó el delantal

-¿Qué les parece si platicamos un rato? Ya es tiempo de mi descanso- sugirió Lily y se fueron a sentar a una mesa después de ordenar al siguiente en turno unos cuantos licuados.

-¿Trabajas aquí todo el tiempo?- le pregunto Dil a su amiga

-Ayudo un poco a mi mamá, a veces trabajo arreglando modelos para sus fotos- dijo con una sonrisa picara

-¿Enserio? Es asombroso- le dijo Kimi sorprendida -Después de todo te encanta eso de la moda- continuo y su amiga estuvo de acuerdo

-¿Qué hay de Phili?- pregunto dudoso Carlitos, quien no había hablado en toda la conversación hasta ese momento, Lily lo miro sorprendida

-Hace tiempo que no escuchaba tu voz Carlitos, sin duda ya eres un hombre- comentó y Carlitos se puso colorado -Phili trabaja fuera, en una selva para ser más exacta, ayuda a un herpetólogo con unos experimentos- continuo diciendo y ahora el sorprendido era Dil -¡Eso es estupendo!- exclamó pero luego se puso a pensar que de esa manera sería imposible juntarlos a todos

-Bueno y ¿A qué se debe esta reunión?- pregunto Kimi, quien al ver la hora se había puesto impaciente

-Vamos a juntarnos de nuevo- respondió Dil con alegría

-¿Una fiesta?- pregunto sin entender del todo

-No una fiesta, volver a ser tan unidos como antes- Kimi y Lily se miraron extrañadas

-Dil, seguimos siendo como antes, solo que ahora cada quien tiene que hacer otras cosas- le dijo Lily intentando consolar el hecho de que posiblemente no llegaría a suceder lo que acababa de anunciar

-Lo siento Dil, tengo otras cosas que hacer, el tiempo se ha pasado volando- dijo Kimi levantándose de la silla

-¿Eres feliz?- le pregunto el pelirrojo que llevaba anteojos, Kimi se detuvo un momento para pensarlo -Si- le contesto con seriedad

-¿También en el amor?- pregunto Dil antes de que continuara su camino y la chica de cabello morado-azul volteo a verlo extrañada -Se tu secreto Kimberly-

-¿Qué secreto?- pregunto el despistado cuatro ojos

-No tengo ningún secreto- respondió mientras sus mejillas enrojecían y Lily soltó una carcajada -Me tengo que ir-

-Espera, antes dame tu número por lo menos- le dijo Dil parándose de su asiento tras ella, Kimi se detuvo y lo anoto pero después se fue inmediatamente después

-Mi descanso ya terminará ¿También quieres mi número?- le pregunto Lily retirándose de su lugar y el excéntrico pelirrojo asintió -Un consejo Dil- comenzó a decirle la de cabello con puntas rosas -De esta manera no los convencerás a todos, si realmente los quieres reunir tendrás que juntarlos de otra manera.

Carlitos y Dil salieron del lugar y comenzaron a pensar en otra posible forma de juntarlos a todos, hasta ese momento solo faltaba visitar a Tommy y Phili, aunque el segundo ya no se encontraba ahí, cada vez se convencía más de que no lograría su misión.


End file.
